If I Never Knew You
by Ooooolivia
Summary: They can't stand one another.  They want this storyline over as soon as possible.  What happens when she is threatened?  Will the Viper step up or leave her alone on his path back to the Championship?  Randy OrtonXOC
1. Chapter 1

If I Never Knew You

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the WWE. Evangeline is my only creation.**_

**ONE**

People glanced suspiciously at him as he moved past. They stopped mid-conversation. Their eyes continued on him, even after he had passed him- tracking him, warily, as though he were a predator, and they the prey he were stalking.

An apt description, for he was the predator here- the Viper of the WWE.

Randy Orton ignored all those around him as he made his way to his locker room. He knew how people saw him, knew it and perversely enjoyed all of the fearful looks and hastily averted eyes.

Fear was power. Fear was respect.

Rounding the corner, he slammed into something soft, which emitted a delicate "Ooof!" as it fell on its ass. Looking down, all he seemed to be able to see was an abundance of fiery hair, with a small body wrapped in small black ring gear.

Glaring down at her, he growled, "Stay out of my way" and quickly went on to his dressing room.

* * *

"Ass…"

Slowly, Evangeline pushed herself up from the floor. She glared in the direction of WWE's resident prima donna-badass-whatever, Randy Orton. What an impression the guy made on new co-workers.

Rubbing her back, she continued on her way to Stephanie McMahon's office. She was worried about this impromptu meeting. After being with the company for only a short three months, she was worried they were about to cut her loose. Or a million other things that could go wrong in this business from minute to minute. Her profession was so fickle and uncertain…

Knocking, she was quickly called in. There was Stephanie, sitting with her cell phone pressed to her ear. She smiled fleetingly at Evangeline and motioned for her to sit on one of the leather chairs.

Stephanie quickly wrapped up her phone conversation and sighed wearily. Looking at her, she smiled more fully again and said, "You look like you're ready to bolt if I say one thing. Relax, Evangeline. Nothing bad happening today."

She smiled, but didn't relax.

"Actually, what I wanted to talk to you about was involving you in a storyline. A romantic one. Tonight, you will do a promo with him after your match. Just a short one. We'll have a meeting tomorrow to discuss how this will develop in the coming weeks. Okay?"

"Ummm…" Evangeline stalled, looking at Stephanie like she'd grown two heads. "Okay? Who will it be with?"

Stephanie looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment, before slipping her professional mask back on. "Randy Orton."

Evangeline felt like she'd been hit in the face. _Oh, God, why do you hate me?_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

If I Never Knew You

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the WWE. Evangeline is my only creation.**_

_**I am so so so so so sorry that this has taken soooo long to get up. Finals took up a large part of my life for the past 6 weeks. But I graduate tomorrow (5/21) and so I should be making more regular updates.**_

_**Thanks to Mrs. Brittiany Orton and ..4life for the reviews!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TWO**

Evangeline bounced back against the ropes, running at Beth Phoenix, quickly ducking under the Glamazon's outstretched arm, avoiding a punishing clothesline. She rebounded again, slamming into Beth. She immediately put the bigger woman in a headlock.

Careful to keep a hard, hate-filled look on her face as the referee came over to them, ever aware of the cameras and the people watching them, she continued the conversation the two women had been having before coming out to their match.

"I mean what in the name of God-oof!" Beth pulled her hair, but the ref immediately told her to let go. "-Bitch… anyway, what have I done to piss corporate, or the writers, or whoever off? Why do _I_ have to work with that bitchy diva?"

Beth flipped her over her head and put her in a half Nelson. "I don't know, babe," she replied as Evangeline attempted to break the hold. She shook her head as the ref asked if she wanted to give up. "Perhaps you haven't pissed anybody off. Maybe they like you and think that putting you with Orton- who admittedly is one of the top performers today- will give you a great push."

She broke Beth's hold and the two women faced off in the center of the ring. Snarling like she was trash talking – all she had to do was think about the promo she had to cut in less than a minute and she didn't even have to try- she said, "I prefer to believe God hates me than to have my reward for hard work being a close story with Randy Orton."

Beth laughed in her face.

* * *

Randy watched the women's match on one of the many screens available backstage. He knew the camera was on him. He was seething from this stupid storyline Stephanie McMahon was forcing him into. He didn't know why the corporate-type were doing this: getting put into a storyline generally meant that a Diva would be demoted to being scantily clad arm candy for the _real _athletes.

He focused on the screen again as the little redhead broke Phoenix's hold and the two traded insults in the middle of the ring. She wasn't half bad- for a woman. Too bad her career would come to a screeching halt with this clusterfuck of a "romance" the writers had thought up.

The cameraman to his right said, "And we're going on in three…two…" He pointed at Randy, who plastered a less foreboding look on his face.

"_Wh-what's this?"_ Randy heard the King say as his face was plastered on the TitanTron. The two women continued their match.

"_Why would Randy Orton be interested in a women's match?" Michael Cole asked, earning a glare from the King. "What could this mean?" he continued on, oblivious to King's ire._

Randy watched as the red head was kicked in the stomach. Beth delivered the Glam Slam and Evangeline was left in the middle of the ring, curled up on her side holding onto her middle.

* * *

Evangeline made her way to the back. There was something wrong. She and Beth had practiced that match three times before fans started arriving at the arena, but something had gone wrong tonight.

"Come this way," a stagehand told her, ushering her away from the Gorilla position, before she could make her way to the trainers. _Oh, yeah, the promo… _The guy was talking a mile a minute, talking about setting stuff up and cameras and Randy, but the only thing Evangeline could focus on was the searing, ripping pain she was feeling in her abdomen. She tried to straighten, dropping her arm in the process. But the pain was so intense that blackness dotted her vision.

She hunched over again, protectively bringing her arm back up.

"…and so all I want you to do is start walking down the hall, look a little crestfallen, and Randy will be there. Do you remember your lines?"

"Yeah, yeah," she responded. All she had to do was get through this short, minute long promo, and then she could go to the doctors.

"Here straighten up a little."

The camera was on her. She tried to wipe the pain off of her face; she dropped her arm again. She just couldn't bring herself to stand straight. Hoping people would just think she was weighed down by her loss, she walked down the hallway.

Right into the same chest as earlier.

Except this time it was bare. And his arms came around her.

His forearm pressed her into his chest, pulling on her injury. Before she could stop herself, she emitted a sharp gasp. Her gaze jumped up to his startling blue one.

* * *

Randy held the woman in his arms. He saw the pain etched in her features. He saw the white lines bracketing her mouth. He knew she knew he saw her pain. He eyes begged for him to not say anything about it. So he went on, as the script said.

"Are you okay?" He still hadn't released her. Her breathing was ragged, but quiet. Nobody watching on their televisions at home or out in the arena would know she was in pain.

"Umm yeah. Thanks." Randy finally let her go. She stepped back from him. He let his gaze sweep down her, allowing some male consideration, appreciation onto his face- for the camera.

"Not bad out there. Sorry about the loss."

She tilted her head. Her arm was hovering at her side; he knew she wanted to wrap it around her injury. They had twenty seconds left before the camera was shut off. Confusion made its way onto her face.

"Thank you. Again. Good luck with your match."

He walked out of the shot as the camera remained focused on her face.

The camera was shut off.

Evangeline collapsed.

"Oh, shit."

_**Hope you liked it! Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

If I Never Knew You

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the WWE. Evangeline is my only creation.**_

**THREE**

_**May 23, 2010**_

Randy Orton was the most arrogant, insufferable man Evangeline had ever had the displeasure of knowing. She was sorely tempted to march right over to Stephanie McMahon's office and inform her that she didn't care _what_ happened to her career- she was not working any farther with Randy Orton.

"Argh!" A strangled growl was pulled from her as she looked at the screen in her dressing room and saw the object of her ire, grappling with Edge outside the ring.

Seeing him, she remembered back six days ago, to last Monday.

_Evangeline groaned. Whether she did so in her mind only or out loud was debatable. She felt the cold, hard concrete floor beneath her still body. She knew people were around her. She felt them move._

_As she tried to push herself up, fire returned to her abdomen and her eyes rolled back in pain. _

_This time, she knew her groan was vocalized._

_Hands landed on her shoulders, trying to gently push her down flat. _

"_Randy?" she whispered. The voice of the stagehand from before, was directly over her: "Hey, man. Can I get some help? Go get the trainers."_

"_Sorry." At his voice Evangeline's eyes snapped open, soft green landing accusingly on cold blue. He sneered. "I have a match."_

And the bastard just left her there.

"Low-down, no good asshole!"

"Are you sure watching Randy is good for you?" Beth asked as she entered the locker room. "I've never, in a year of knowing you, seen… well heard you sure so much as you have in the past six days."

"That…that…that _man_ drives me _insane_! I just… gah!" Evangeline replied, plopping down beside Beth on the couch as they continued watching the match. "I'm seriously thinking about going to Stephanie and telling her thanks, but no thanks. I don't care if I have to job for the next six months as punishment. I got my scripts for the next two weeks. I don't know if I can fake it."

Beth waited for a moment, and then broke out in peals of laughter.

"I don't…" Beth had to catch her breath. All of her efforts were futile when she saw Evangeline's angry face. She stopped laughing and started again. " I don't think you have to worry about _faking it_ with Randy Orton."

She broke out in laughter again.

Evangeline glared at her friend. After she thought about it, she had to admit Beth was right. And it was funny.

* * *

Oh, Jesus Christ, Randy hurt. Edge had to be dealt with, he'd cost him his title, but he hurt.

He was dominating the match. At this point, it was just a game of stalk and stomp his opponent.

Shit, Edge got his feet under him. He just went through the barricade, momentarily stunned from the impact. Something popped in his arm. Cradling it, he tried to get up. Edge pulled him up and tossed him back into the ring.

The crowd's chant of "R-K-O!" was what he needed to drive himself back to his feet after suplexing Edge from the top rope. After a quick roll up- Edge kicked out- it was his other arm that bothered him.

He knew something was wrong. Really wrong this time.

He DDT'd Edge, again trying for a quick pin. Edge kicked out once more.

Randy had to get this other with. He needed to get back to the back.

After kicking Edge he dropped down into striking position. He began to beat the mat with his fists, just as he normally did. He beat and beat, waiting for Edge to get up, so he could hit the RKO. But he heard the snap as he felt it. His arm went limp. He stopped hitting.

He we seriously hurt. The ref signaled to the back, letting them know he was injured.

As Edge lay on the outside of the ring, the ref asked, "What the hell is wrong?"

"Shoulder," Randy replied shortly. "We gotta change the end. We gotta stop."

He went over and kicked Edge. Edge went to the ref, who told him, "Count out. He's injured."

Edge tried to spear Randy as they were outside of the ring. As he hit the barrier, the bell rang. Randy just lay where he fell. Trainers came out to take him to the back.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

"Oh, shit," Evangeline whispered as she saw Randy's arm go slack.

"What?" Beth asked as she walked out of the bathroom. They had been intending to leave after Randy's match, and Beth had to change. She walked over around to where she could see the television. "Ooh," she winced. "That looks bad."

"Yeah."

Beth studied her friend. With narrowed eyes, she asked, "Why all the sudden concern over Orton? Remember, you were going to Stephanie. You have no need to worry about his injured state… or lack-there-of."

"Yeah, well," she said, turning from the screen to start gathering the cloths she was going to change in to. "More than likely the high ups will tell me to suck it up and deal, and _I'll _have to deal with the diva out there and his injury."

"You don't know if it's bad…" Beth said just as they saw the quick finish of a double count out and the trainers run down to the ring.

"Good luck, girlfriend."

Evangeline laughed.

**_Review please! I'm starting to think I should have entitled this story "oh, shit." haha!_**


	4. Chapter 4

If I Never Knew You

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the WWE. Evangeline is my only creation.**_

_**So, I've had mild writer's block this past week… I knew where I wanted the story to go, but I was just having so much trouble figuring out how to put it down… so I watched a WHOLE BUNCH of Randy Orton fan vids on YouTube. You know the ones I'm talking about- the ones where somebody splices a lot of video of somebody and puts a catchy song to it. TOTALLY INSPIRING! **__**(i'm a tard, i know) So, if you're ever struggling with writers block, try that out. It may help :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**FOUR**

Evangeline arrived early to the arena so she could get some practice time in. She had a match tonight against Maryse, and during the match Edge would come and interfere. She was worried because, up until this point in her career, she'd never had to deal with any of the men in the ring.

She plugged her headphones into her ears and started a basic ring warm-up. She didn't notice the eyes following her as she bounded across the ring. She didn't notice the eyes that watched as she danced with a phantom, flipping over, and- almost- twirling around the ring.

Evangeline looked up the ramp and saw Edge- Adam- making his way toward her. She pulled her earphones out and dropped her iPod down to the mat. She smiled, "Hey! Thanks for getting here early."

"Not a problem," he said as he climbed in between the ropes. He was only in a pair of jeans and a black pair of sneakers.

Looking him over, she asked, "What's up with the getup?"

"You like?" he asked, striking a pose. She shook her head and he said, "I'm gonna be doing this tonight in my street clothes. No sense in breakin out the tights if I won't be wearing 'em."

"And the lack of shirt…?"

"Oh, I was hot." He grinned wide, letting her know that he meant the double meaning.

She rolled her eyes. "So let's do this."

"Should Maryse be here?"

"She's not here yet, but she'll be lying outside the ring when you run down. I'll, of course, have my back turned as you sneak your way into the ring. I'll be on the right side of the ring, where Maryse is, yelling at her, trying to get her to get back into the ring. You head to the corner, do your whole I'm-getting-ready-to-spear-somebody thing."

He clapped his hands together: "Okay, why don't you go over to where you'll be. Just, do it like you'll do tonight. So you won't miss a beat or be odd or anything."

She continued on with her shadow dance as Edge went outside the ring and back up the ramp. At the point where she tossed her imaginary opponent out of the ring, he ran down to the ring. Evangeline continued to shout out at the floor. "After you've been in the ring for eight seconds, the ref will give me the signal to turn around."

"One…two…three…" Edge counted out for them. "…six...seven…EIGHT!"

"He'll pull me back and I'll turn to my left." She did so. And he ran at her. He tucked and rolled with her.

Pulling her to her feet, he said, "Go with my momentum. Don't try and hold your head up, you're neck stiffens up and it's a bitch the next morning. I won't hit you so hard that you'll hurt your head. The bump might hurt, but it won't be concussion material."

"Okay," she responded, feeling more confident about everything. "Maryse will be here in about an hour, so we may practice again. I'll shoot you a text."

"Sounds good. And after spearing you, I'll grab the mic, explain my dastardly deeds, and then the knight errant comes to rescue the damsel in distress- you."

"That about sums it up. After he chases you from the ring, your job is done for the night."

"How's the stomach? No more pain. Because if you're still in pain, I don't know about doing this tonight."

Evangeline smiled at her concern. At least somebody showed her some… but now wasn't the time to think about Randy. "Everything is in tip top shape. The trainers just said it was a bad strain. I'm all good now."

"Good, good. Well, if you're sure. Anything else?"

"Nope. I'll see you later."

He left the ring. Evangeline collected her things and followed him up the ramp.

No, they never felt the eyes watching them.

* * *

Maryse had Evangeline bent in a brutal camel clutch. Evangeline challenged anybody who said wrestling was fake to try out this move.

She grabbed Maryse's leg, and shoved her off of her. Standing up, she was prepared for the forearm to her face. "Jesus, lighten up a little."

"Oops," she replied with a barely there wink, and her signature sneer. She came at Evangeline, who was ready for her. She dropped down on her back, pulling the middle rope with her. Maryse sailed right out, just as they planned. Standing up, she shoved her hair out of her face as she started yelling at Maryse. The referee kept trying to get between her and the ropes. Maryse laid out on the floor, playing up her inability to continue.

Evangeline felt the ring move with Edge's entrance. The referee started counting. He got to six, and Evangeline stepped back from the ropes, appearing to go along with him telling her to get back.

"…seven… eight."

She turned. And was hit.

_**REVIEW! Please. Pretty, pretty please? **_


	5. Chapter 5

If I Never Knew You

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the WWE. Evangeline is my only creation.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**FIVE**

Randy was standing in Gorilla, watching what was happening out in the ring. He saw Edge spear Evangeline. He saw as her mass of red hair, almost froze, flying out from her head, before she landed with Edge on top of her.

Edge stood up and looked down at her. Randy knew he had intentionally pulled back when hitting her. Secretly, he was concerned about her abdomen. Not that he would be letting anybody know about that fear.

He glanced down at his own shoulder. He'd been in a sling all day, just as a precaution. He flexed his arm, glad when there was no pinch of pain.

"He's starting his promo," a stagehand told him, pointing to the image of Edge with mic in hand, standing tall over Evangeline. "You go out in two."

Randy nodded his head, and turned his full attention back to the screen.

* * *

"_Why in the name of God would Edge do something like this?" the King asked as they stared stunned, waiting for Edge's next move. "So far as I know, Evangeline's path has never crossed Edge's. There's no reason for this."_

_Michael Cole nodded his agreement as Edge began talking._

"_Now, I know everybody's probably asking 'Ohhh Edge! Why would you do something like that to _poor_ little Diva, Evangline? Well, I think this video will clear everything up."_

A video showed of Randy surrounded by trainers and paramedics in a backstage area. It was obviously footage of Randy being treated right after his match with Edge.

"_Just wait for it."_

Evangeline enters the picture, pulling her suit case, dressed to leave. She comes over to Randy, asking over and over if he's okay. Randy looks at her and she drops her gaze.

Randy continues looking at her, mindless to those surrounding him, as she leaves the arena.

"_I hope you people didn't think I was done with Randy Orton. I will _never_ be done with him. I will annihilate him, one step… or person," he sneered down at Evangeline as she started to move. "At. A. Time."_

_He smiles widely at the camera._

_

* * *

_

"There's your cue," the stagehand told Randy. He pushed aside the curtain.

_I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand_  
_They talk to me_

Randy rushed down to the ring. He stared only at Edge, who dropped the mic. He rushed Randy as he entered the ring, but Randy was able to get the upper hand in no time. He dropped Edge with and RKO. Edge rolled out under the bottom rope, leaving Randy staring down at Evangeline.

* * *

Evangeline had never been so close to the physical action between two of the male superstars. She pulled herself up into the corner, using the ropes to "hold" her up as she sold being injured, just in time to see Randy RKO Edge.

She had to admit: Randy was a spectacular looking athlete. Baby oil aside, the man looked good. His muscles were sculpted, he had the broody not-quite-there look down pat, and she was really digging the whole tattooed thing he had going for him.

Randy suddenly pinned her with his laser-like blue eyes. He was standing halfway across the ring with his hands on his hips.

Staying with the script, she looked around her, down on the floor, looking for an ally. When she looked back up at Randy, he was several paces closer. She tried to slip to one side, and his arm shot out, like the viper he is compared to, blocking that route of escape. The same result happened when she tried for the other direction.

He effectively blocked her into the corner, his body so close to her own that she could almost taste the baby oil he must bathe in. Slowly, her eyes traveled up his (oh, so spectacular) chest to meet his hard gaze.

Something happened, meeting those icy orbs. She didn't feel like an actress in an elaborate show any more. Something arced between them.

"What are you doing out here?" she whispered, mostly for the benefit of the camera than anything. The sounds of the fans and lights and… everything, they all disappeared. All that was there was Randy. Her gaze dropped back to his throat. He released on rope to cup his hand under her chin.

Trembling, real fear seeping into her expression, she again looked into Randy's eyes. He lowered his head; eyes completely focused on her, he softly brushed his lips across hers. Barely a touch and they were gone again.

He straightened, releasing her and the rope he still held. He turned and left the ring.

Evangeline tremulously brought a hand to her lips feeling them, feeling his kiss. _Uh-oh…_

Randy continued to watch her reaction on the titantron as he walked up the ramp.

* * *

**_I kinda really hate the Edge promo. It sounds suckish as I re-read it... but I'm okay with that. My mind was just filled with Randy tonight. _**

_**Let me know what you think! ****PLEASE**__** review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

If I Never Knew You

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the WWE. Evangeline is my only creation.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**SIX**

Evangeline walked nervously down the hall. She had been away for three weeks with the "injury" she had sustained when Edge speared her. In actuality, her grandmother had died after a long battle with cancer, and Vince had graciously given her time to grieve and go back home.

People bustled around her, mostly ignoring her. There was an air of tension hanging over everybody, however. They were all nervous about this new faction, Nexus. According to Beth, what had started out as just a storyline, quickly transferred to the backstage area. "Nothing but a bunch of bullies," Beth had stated in one of her calls to Evangeline while she was out.

She pulled her bag closer to her as the door to the locker room came in to view.

"Oh, thank God, you're back!" Beth exclaimed as Evangeline walked into the room. She was in there with Natalya, sitting in nothing but robes, watching TV. "Look what we convinced the camera people to do."

She put her bag down and sat between the two Divas. Glancing at the screen, she burst out laughing. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw what Beth and Natalya had been so engrossed in. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" She broke off again, laughing hard. "Is that…?"

"Yes," Natalya responded with a smile.

"And is he…?"

"Mmhmm." Beth responded.

"Oh my God." She broke down again.

In what appeared to be the men's locker room, John Cena stood, in nothing but a towel, obviously just out of the shower. He stood in front of one of the mirrors, brushing his teeth, shaking his hips to music only he could hear.

"Just wait for it," Nattie said.

Popping the brush out of his mouth, he spit, then brought the toothbrush back up.

"I'm just a sexy boy," he sang, off key and too loud. In a higher voice: "Sexy boy/ I'm not your boy toy/I make 'em hot/ I make 'em shiver."

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Evangeline literally fell to the ground, laughing so hard.

"I think I'm cute/I know I'm sexy," John sang, apparently starting over. He whipped his towel off…

"Ah!"

"Oh, lord."

"You'd think he would be bigger, considering…"

…right as Randy Orton walked out of the shower.

The three divas fell all over themselves, seeing the look of disgust on Orton's face.

"Jesus Christ, Cena," Randy said, shaking his head and walking away, as John hastily covered himself up.

* * *

The ladies composed themselves as it got closer to airtime. Standing only in a black bra and panty set, Evangeline glanced over to the other two. "Just how did you get one of the cameramen to put that in there? I thought there was some brotherhood among men."

"We have a new female camera…woman. She does the backstage segments now, since Curtis's wife had the baby," Beth responded after and she shared an evil grin with Natalya. "We may just have to add a new person to our 'faction'."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at Cena again," Natalya said, adding the finishing touches to her makeup. "Maybe we should start humming Shawn's song around him. See if it makes him nervous."

"I know I'll never be able to take his 'intense-he-man-I-will-win-the-title-again-while-overcoming-tremendous-odds'promos seriously ever again," Beth stated. "And poor Randy! Do you think this is something the guys have to put up with all the time?"

"Probably."

"Beth, what should I wear?" Evangeline asked. "I only have a promo tonight with Orton. No wrestling. And I don't want to wear black."

Beth and Natalya came over to inspect the clothes Evangeline had at her disposal. After serious consideration, the women decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a loose dove colored tank top with rose colored detailing, and a pair of black ballet flats. She decided to leave her hair down, and just pulled it back off of her face with a simple grey headband.

"You look amazing, Evie," Beth enthused as Evangeline finished up her makeup. "I'm glad you didn't go with the scary mile high heels some of the other Divas- who shall remain nameless- choose to wear for a simple promo."

"I'm not in the mood for a balancing act tonight," she replied, fluffing up her hair. "You know I can't walk in those things on the ramp. I need a nice, flat, stable surface."

Natalya laughed, hearing that. Before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door, before Randy Orton, wearing nothing but a pair of jogging shorts and tennis shoes, walked in.

The three women stared at him. Finally, Evangeline said, "You know, Orton, most people wait to be invited in, before entering a room. I mean, seriously, why bother knocking?"

"I'll remember that next time," he answered, glaring at her. "We need to go over the promo."

Sighing, she glanced at her friends. "All right. I'll see you guys later. C'mon, Orton; I feel like a stroll."

* * *

Before he knew what was happening, Randy and Evangeline were walking around backstage. She was quiet and he was willing to let it stay that way for a while. He didn't want to talk to her. He wanted to kiss her, but not talk.

_Whoa, Orton! Where the hell did _that _thought come from?_ Must be from all the stress he was constantly living with. John this afternoon had just been the icing on the cake.

"So," she said after a while. "What do we need to know?"

"Vince wants you to go out to the ring to thank me for my most gracious defense of you a few weeks ago," he started, ignoring her snort of derision. "I'll come out, we'll go back and forth, yadda yadda, until the Nexus comes out and attacks."

"What?" She stopped him with her hand on his forearm. "Just who are they attacking?"

"Why, you, of course. You _are _my lady love, after all."

She shook her head. "Jesus, Orton, why did you have to make everybody hate you? Why didn't you spend some of that time you spent perfecting your 'I'm-crazy-and-you-don't-know-what-I'm-going-to-do-next thing', trying to find some friends?"

Against his will, he laughed. Holding up his arms, he said, "Don't blame me. This is all Vince. Oh, and we have meet up with Edge after, he attacks, and sets up a mixed tagged match where he'll have to find some woman low enough to align herself with despicable him."

Laughter tinkled out of her. They continued walking and Randy studied the woman beside him. She was a tiny thing, with small delicate features. Her mouth was a perfect bow, with eyes, large in her small face, surrounded by long, dark lashes. Her hair tumbled in a riot of curls, stopping right before the curve of her butt.

Randy shook his head. He shouldn't be noticing things like that.

"Well… umm… I have to go get into my gear," he said hurriedly, turning away from her.

* * *

Evangeline stared after Randy as he walked away before I made my way back to the locker room.

"Man," she said to Beth as she flopped on the couch. "Randy was really weird just a minute ago."

"Did he start singing Shawn's theme? Maybe it's, like, something _all_ the guys do," Beth said, laughing again. "It is a pretty conceited song, and we know how large the egos are on their side of the ring."

Evangeline laughed. "No, although it wouldn't be something I'd want to miss. He just… I don't know. I made him laugh and he looked at me and kinda freaked."

"Randy wasn't an android?"

"Nope. Shocking? I know."

"Hmm… maybe…" Beth shook her head. "No. That's ridiculous."

"What?"

"Maybe he's attracted to you. Like in a sexual manner."

"Thanks for the clarification, but I don't think so. Orton doesn't hold female wrestlers in very high esteem."

Beth tsked under her breath. "Whatever you say."


	7. Chapter 7

If I Never Knew You

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the WWE. Evangeline is my only creation.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**SEVEN**

Randy and Evangeline were waiting in the gorilla position. He had changed into his trunks and a t-shirt. She was still in the outfit from earlier, although she'd gotten rid of the headband.

"So, Orton," she started. They had about three minutes to kill, and she'd learned it was better to not think about the thousands of people that would soon be watching them. "There's something I've always wanted to know- and I'm sure a good portion of our fans have too: Is there a special funding for the baby oil you lube yourself up with every week, or does Vince make you shell out your own cash?"

One of the producers masked a laugh with a cough. Randy glared at the man before turning back to Evangeline, who stared at him with a look of innocent curiosity.

"Special funding," he growled before turning back to the curtain.

Evangeline laughed.

* * *

Randy was standing behind the curtain waiting for his cue. Evangeline was already in the ring, recapping what had happened almost a month ago when the Nexus poured in from the crowd and backstage area. Randy watched on a monitor:

_Evangeline stared around her as the seven men slowly surrounded the ring. She dropped the mic._

"_This has shades of what happened to John Cena only a few short weeks ago, Cole," the King said, sounding uneasy. "These…these punks have no reason to bother this poor young girl."_

"_I agree, King. John Cena, probably one of _the _most powerful wrestlers in the company couldn't hold his own against these men. I don't think there's going to be any way Evangeline can."_

_Wade Barrett hopped up on the apron, but the other six stayed on the floor. He entered the ring and slowly walked toward Evangeline- _Randy clenched his fists; he didn't like the Englishman-_causing her to back up into the corner. He picked up her forgotten mic and said, "No need to look so scared." He smirked. "We want to have a little… talk with Randy, too." _

_He ran the back of his hand down her cheek, and then touched her bottom lip. "You don't mind, do you?"_

"There's your cue, Orton."

_Randy slowly made his way down to the ring, keeping his face devoid of any emotion._

_Barrett stepped away from Evangeline, smiling and turned to Randy. "Ahh, we were just talking about you, Randy."_

_David Otunga and Skip Sheffield backed out of Randy's way as he walked up the entrance steps. _

"_You see, Orton, we've noticed something in the few weeks we've been here. You are the only man who has been, shall we say, safe from us. Isn't that odd?"_

Randy stuck to the script and glared at Barrett then glanced at Evangeline. She looked suitably fearful, but when she caught his eye, she rolled her eyes. Not noticeably, but enough so that Randy had to struggle to keep his face straight.

Barrett went on and on about how they had deliberately kept their roving sight off of Randy-

"_Except for that unfortunate incident at the pay per view. But you, more than anybody, can understand why we had to do that. We're here to rectify that, Orton. We want you to be a part of Nexus. To be a part of the greatest thing that has ever come to the WWE."_

_Randy looked at Evangeline again, indecision on his features. She shook her head at him, and then boldly walked to him, grabbing his forearm. "Don't do it, Randy. You don't need them."_

"_Look at that!" King exclaimed. "Evangeline is trying to talk Orton out of aligning himself with the Nexus. Do you think he'll listen to her?"_

"_Who knows what is lurking in the mind of the Viper?"_

_Randy looked down at where her pale hand rested against his darker skin, then held his hand out for the mic. Barrett gave it to him._

"_No."_

_He RKO'd him before he even realized what had happened. Pushing Evangeline behind him, he waited for the other's to attack, but they only pulled their leader from the ring, and left, staring down the Viper._

_

* * *

_

"So was it written into your contract?" Evangeline asked as they were hurried down the corridor to where Adam was waiting for their promo.

"Was what written into my contract?"

"The clause about your baby oil fund."

"Oh, good God."

"Okay, you two," the stagehand said to Randy and Evangeline. "Randy, you'll be walking down the hall, obviously in deep thought about what just happened. Evangeline, you come running up behind him, say something about not being able to finish your apology, embrace, kiss his cheek- whatever. Thanks him for not joining Nexus. Adam then comes up, mocks you two, and Randy you challenge him to a mixed tag match."

The three in question stood together and nodded at what they were told to do. Evangeline walked a little ways away from where Randy was while Adam stood waiting in one of the hallways that ran perpendicular to the one the promo would take place in.

"And, action, Randy!" The camera's started rolling on Randy walking down the hall.

An assistant gave her the signal to catch up to Randy. She started jogging toward him.

"Randy!" she said, loudly. "Randy, stop!"

He whipped around, a fierce expression on his face. However, when he saw it was Evangeline, the hard, steely look disappeared. He stepped closer to her, before pulling up short. "Are you okay?"

She stopped beside him and waved the question away. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just-"

Evangeline looked away from him, embarrassed. Randy put his hand under her chin, bringing her gaze back to his. "What?"

"I never got to thank you."

Randy looked at her in astonishment, dropping his hand and looking past her. He looked back to here again. "It was nothing."

"Well, um, I guess, thanks, then." Standing on tiptoe, she gave him a hug. Randy stiffened, and then he returned the embrace. She kissed his cheek and settled back on her feet. "I'm glad you didn't join Nexus. They're… they're just terrible."

Randy didn't know why he did it. But having her look up at him, so earnestly, had him lowering his head and capturing her lips with his own. It wasn't like the last kiss. This was not brief. It wasn't fleeting. It blocked all sound around them; the cameras melted away. Those around them were gone. It was just him and Evangeline.

Until Adam spoke up.

"Well, isn't this just precious: the noble knight and his loving damsel." Randy whipped around, unwittingly placing his body between Evangeline and Adam's. "Tell me, Orton, are you going to sweep her up onto your valiant steed and ride off into the sunset?"

Randy just glared at him.

"Hello, Evangeline," Adam said, leaning around Randy to look at her. She tried to look as fearful as possible, but she was reeling from the kiss. "Long time, no see." He laughed.

"Get the hell out of here, Edge."

"Oh, I don't know. I like being around Evangeline. Don't you like to be around me?"

She tried to step around Randy, but his body moved with hers, blocking her from confronting Edge. "Go to hell."

"Is that how it's going to be? Fine by me; I'll leave."

He goes to walk away and Randy starts to turn back to Evangeline when Edge whips back around and shoves Randy into Evangeline. Randy turned so his body hit the cement wall.

Randy got up in Edge's face, "Okay, how about this? You and me, tonight."

"I got something better." Edge smiled. He looked at Evangeline. "How's about I find myself a lady, and you and your… little baggage come out and face us?"

Randy looked at Evangeline, who nodded.

"Good." The two men glared at one another until they yelled cut.

"Great, Randy!" Stephanie, who had come upon them as Evangeline was thanking Randy, said. "Absolutely brilliant, kissing her!"

Randy looked away from her, not acknowledging Stephanie's words. He was still uneasy about the way he had reacted to Evangeline's small, curvy body pressed so tightly to his.

"Better go find yourself a _lady_, Copeland," Evangeline sneered, getting into his face, and staring him down like Randy had done only moments before. "'Cause you're gonna need her to wipe away your tears after I get through with you."

Adam laughed at her. "Hey, Orton, if you get tired of your _little baggage_, I'll take her off your hands."

Randy knew they were just kidding, but he still went up beside Evangeline and pulled her against him. Startled, she looked up at him. "I think I'll keep her around. C'mon, you need to go change into your ring gear."

* * *

Evangeline was confused. What the hell was up with Orton? He was acting almost… jealous. But no, that couldn't possibly be why he was acting this way.

"I thought you didn't have to wrestle tonight," Beth said as she watched Evangeline quickly change.

"Guess creative changed their minds. You know how they are." She pulled on a pair of tight black shorts and her emerald green halter top, before stepping into her boots. "Have… did you notice a difference in Randy? When he walked with me back here?"

"Umm yeah," Beth said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "His arm was around you!"

"I don't know-"

"Shh!" Beth cut her off, staring at the screen. "You're promo is on."

As she tied her laces, she watched the footage. She blushed when she saw the kiss.

"Holy smokes! You two nearly set the place on fire," Beth laughed, seeing her friend's reaction. "I'm surprised Adam didn't get shocked, stepping up to all that electricity. Man must like danger."

"Shut up."

Randy walked in. Evangeline stared at him, and he looked back at her, eyebrows raised in question.

"What?" he asked.

"You do realize this locker room does _not _have a sign saying 'Randy Orton' on the door, don't you?"

"Sure I do. You said that if I wasn't going to wait to be called in after knocking, that I just shouldn't knock." He shrugged his shoulders, looking innocent. "So I didn't knock."

Evangeline rolled her eyes while Beth tried to cover her laugh.

"We gotta go, Evangeline," Randy said, snapping back into his all-business-Viper mode. "Our match is up in a few minutes."

"I'll see you after, Beth."

"Yeah."

* * *

Michelle McCool had Evangeline in a headlock. She could hear Randy on the apron, yelling at her to get up.

"Let me know if I pull too hard," she said, then grabbed a handful of Michelle's hair and yanked. She didn't say anything, so Evangeline elbowed her in the stomach, breaking the hold. Laid out in the middle of the ring, the women started crawling to their respective corners.

Randy came flying into the ring while Edge was still climbing through the ropes. He quickly laid him out with an RKO to pick up the win. He tried to keep his remote Viper face on, but Evangeline's small body connected with his as she hugged him.

"_Orton looks a little confused," King said, watching the two in the ring. "I think Evangeline may have been a snake charmer before being a Diva. Nobody in their right mind would willingly embrace the Viper like she's doing."_

Randy patted her back. She stepped away from him, smiling, and raised his hand in victory.

Edge pulled her away from Randy, bending down and forcing his lips to hers.

Randy saw red.

He pushed Edge away from Evangeline. She stared in confusion and wiped her lips on the back of her hand. Edge backed away slowly from the ring, back up the ramp. He rubbed his lips, and smiled menacingly at Evangeline.


	8. Chapter 8

If I Never Knew You

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the WWE. Evangeline is my only creation.**_

_**It has been an excessively long time since I last wrote on this story. I had actually thought about deleting this story and deleting my account. I haven't watched wrestling since before I started college and didn't know how and/or if I wanted to continue the story. But a couple of weeks ago I started getting people adding the story to their favorite story lists and I knew I would continue it. Since it has been two years, I don't know much about how the whole Nexus storyline panned out and so things might not proceed in the story like it did on TV, but that's alright :D! Thanks for sticking with me!**_

**EIGHT**

Evangeline struggled to carry her bag as she read tonight's script. Not paying attention, she was almost upon him before she realized she was about to plow into somebody. Stopping abruptly, she realized that this time around it wouldn't be a certain Viper's chest she would have come into contact with; instead she stared up, and up, into the mocking eyes of Wade Barrett. With a cocky grin on his face, he stood right in the middle of the hallway, his cronies fanned back behind him.

"What can I do for you, Barrett?"

There were no cameras on, no people around. There really was no reason for him to be trying to intimidate and scare her with this show of posturing strength.

"Well, now, Evangeline, that's a loaded question, isn't it?" He stepped closer to her as he spoke, until she without realizing she moved, had her back against a door, her bag dropped unforgotten at her feet. "I've been watching you. I like the way you look, the way you move. I like your fire and passion. I especially like this little mouth of yours."

Staring her down, he casually ran the back of his hand down her cheek, stopping with the tips of his fingers just on the edge of her lips.

In her mind, Evangeline knew she was a tough woman. Had this happened to her in a bar, or on the street, she wouldn't think twice about defending herself. But she looked beyond Wade to the other men. If it was just Wade, she might not have a problem, but she knew there was no way to defend herself against all of Nexus. There were too many of them with more strength. She wouldn't make it away unhurt.

Instead, she stilled.

"And I'm curious as to what this little mouth can do." Holding her head more firmly, he began lowering his head. Evangeline began struggling, trying to push him back, uncaring of the other men around her. Her efforts were futile, her struggles barely registering with him. And what he did notice only made him chuckle.

"Stop! Stop it! Let go of me!"

"Oh don't pretend you aren't getting exactly what you want. I see the way you are with Orton and Copeland. You're just another little slut that will spread her legs to whoever is next up on the ladder to success," he snarled at her, stopping his descent. "Well, as of now, I'm at the top of the ladder."

"What's going on here?"

Stiffening, he turned to face the intruder. Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon stood there, pulling travel cases and holding scripts.

"Evie," Stephanie asked after a hard look at Wade, "is there a problem here?"

"No problem," Wade said, smiling and stepping away from her.

"She didn't ask you, Barrett," the man known as Triple H growled. Turning to Evangeline, he softened his voice, "Are you okay?"

Evangeline couldn't speak. Her throat felt thick and all she could do was shake her head. She knew tears were forming in her eyes but she'd be damned if Barrett and his goons would get the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Bending quickly, she grabbed her dropped bag and forgotten script and hurried away from the group.

* * *

Randy entered the arena. Production members, assistants and all the other personnel that went into pulling off a show of this magnitude milled around, running this way and that. Silently, he pulled his bag, heading in the direction of the locker room.

He glared at a stagehand that approached him. The man didn't seem to get the picture, nor did he get to the point of his interruption of the Viper's path. Randy was about to step around him and continue on when the man stuttered out:

"Mrs. Levesque – Stephanie – n-needs to see you. R-right away. S-sir."

Leaving before Randy could reply, the man scurried away.

Sighing, Randy wheeled his case in the direction of the bosses offices that had been temporarily set up in the arena for the night.

Reaching the office, he paused. Inhaling through his nose and reminding himself to be patient, he knocked.

"Come in!" Stephanie yelled.

As he entered, he noticed that her husband sat on one of the chairs facing her desk while she was on the phone. It didn't look like he was in any hurry to leave so Randy assumed he would be sitting in on this little meeting.

"I'm sorry about that. One of the trucks carrying lights has been delayed because of an accident on the interstate. We're praying they'll make it here before the arena starts filling up." Stephanie visibly shifted gears from one problem to the one currently scowling down at her as she turned her attention fully to Randy. "Have a seat, Randy. You don't mind if Paul stays, do you?"

"That depends on what you need to discuss."

Randy crossed his arms over his chest, but stayed standing.

Stephanie sighed, knowing he wouldn't budge until he was good and ready. "Can I ask you something?"

Randy nodded.

"What is your relationship like with Evangelie?"

"We're work colleagues," Randy responded, not knowing where this conversation was going. "I...like her, I guess. I respect her work in the ring."

"Nothing beyond that? Nothing that might give someone the impression that you two are closer than what your storyline for the show would be?"

"What is this about? No. I haven't even seen her since last week." He paused. "Did she say that I did something to her?

"No, Orton, chill out," Paul said mildly speaking for the first time. After sharing a long look with his wife, he turned fully to Randy. "When Steph and I got here earlier, Evangeline was here." Looking Randy straight in the eye, he continued, "Wade Barrett had her up against the wall and was... taking liberties. She was not willing. She ran off to the locker room after he stepped back and hasn't spoken to anybody since."

Stephanie cut in, "We thought you might be able to..."

The rest of what she was saying was cut off as Randy slammed out of the room. His vision was tinted red and the only thing he could think of was wrapping his hands around Wade Barrett's throat.

* * *

Beth was talking to her but Evangeline barely heard her. She still felt Wade pressed against her. Still felt the threat he and his friends presented. She just doesn't know what she would have done if Stephanie and Paul not come to the arena early.

Cutting Beth off, she suddenly asked, "Has it always been like that?"

"Been like what?" Beth asked, confused. She had been talking about new ring gear she would be wearing tonight.

"The male wrestlers thinking that... that just because we're dressed like we are, or are put into certain storylines, that we are just theirs for the picking. That... that they can just treat us like..."

Beth shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately, there are a handful of them that do. They think just because they are on TV, or management books them to win, or they are on top at the moment, that it entitles them to whatever they want. Or they just can't conceive of any woman not wanting them."

Evangeline said nothing.

"But for every Wade Barrett—" Evangeline had told her what happened as soon as Beth arrived that afternoon, "—there is any number of men who would cut off their own hands if it would help the women who worked here. Men like Chris and Phil and, iffy choices of singing material notwithstanding, John. You going to be okay?

Evangeline thought about it before nodding. "Yeah, it just threw me off. I always thought I'd be able to defend myself in a situation like that."

Comically, she realized how late it was. "Shit, I've got to get dressed, then get to hair and makeup. Show starts in three hours."

* * *

Randy paced back and forth in the ring.

After leaving Stephanie's office, he was halfway to the locker room before he stopped himself.

What was he doing? Why should he have any pressing need to snap Barrett in half? Sure, any man worth his weight would want to punch out somebody who had tried to take advantage of a woman the way Barrett had, but none of them were feeling the need to savagely rip the man apart.

Randy needed to get a hold of himself. He needed to remember one thing: He was the Viper.

Nobody, especially no woman, would get in the way of his goals.

He headed back to the back.

_**Once again, so sorry for the long hiatus. Sorry if this is a little rusty. I'm basically just writing what comes to mind. **_

_**As always, please review!**_


End file.
